Warriors: Split into Two
by Nightfeatherthecrafter
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME TO ADOPT! OC clans. Please no flames. R&R! M to be safe. Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I own the plot, most cats and the clans.
1. Chapter 1

**ALLEGIANGES**

**_SUNCLAN_**

**LEADER** Pinestar-Dark brown tom and amber eyes

**DEPUTY** Rosethorn-Pale ginger she-cat with lime green eyes  


**MEDICINE CAT** Frostcloud-White tabby with sea-blue eyes. Redpaw's mentor

**WARRIORS**  


Stormpelt-Dark gray tabby tom, white paws and tip of tail with ice blue eyes. Petalpaw's mentor.

Beetlewing-Black tom with amber eyes

Lionfang-Golden muscular tom with ice blue eyes. Thornpaw's mentor

Robinflight-Light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Duskpaw's mentor

Snowbird-Light gray tabby she-cat with sea-blue eyes.

Rabbitclaw-Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Hawkpaw's mentor

Nightprowl-Black she-cat with green eyes (former rouge named Night)

Snakeskin-Black tom with green eyes (former rouge named Snake)

**APPRENTICES**

Redpaw-Russet she-cat with green eyes

Thornpaw-Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Duskpaw-Yellow tom with pale blue eyes

Hawkpaw-Light brown tabby with navy blue eyes

**QUEENS**

Sandpelt-Pale yellow she-cat with lime green eyes. Mother of Rosethorn and Bramblekit

Skyleap-Russet she-cat with sea blue eyes. Mother of Redpaw, Snowbird and Duskpaw

Leafstorm-Black she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Thornpaw and Hawkpaw

Cloverstep-Light brown tabby she-cat. Mother of Thrushkit and Blossomkit

**ELDERS**

Stubtail-Ginger tom with blue eyes and missing tail

**_MOONCLAN_**

**LEADER** Wolfstar-Dark blue-gray tabby-like tom (former rouge named Wolf)**  
**

**DEPUTY** Mistflight-Blue-grey tabby-like with lime green eyes (former kittypet Kytie)  


**MEDICINE CAT** Shrewtail-Brown calico tom with pale amber eyes

**WARRIORS**  


Featherfoot-Light grey she-cat with pale amber eyes

Heatherpetal-Pale ginger tabby she-cat with navy blue eyes

Finchflight-Light brown tom with darker paws and green eyes

Birchjaw- Dark grey tom with white jaw and blue-green eyes

Blizzardmask-Black tom with white patch that covers one eye and muzzle with green eyes

Cedarstorm-Light brown tom with darker patches and blue-green eyes

Owlscar-Dark grey tabby tom with dark green eyes

Troutclaw-Silver tom with white stripes and dark green eyes

**APPRENTICES  
**

Acornpaw-Brown tom with pale blue eyes

Bagerpaw-White tom with brown stripes and dark green eyes

Emberpaw-Ginger she-cat with pale amber eyes

**QUEENS**

Crimsonfang-Scarlet she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Shimmerkit, Ashkit and Breezekit.

Kestrelflight-Golden she-cat with pale blue eyes. Mother of Adderkit and Acornpaw

Bumbledown-Pale yellow tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes. Mother of Emberpaw

Poppyfur-Grey she cat with dark green eyes. Mother of Bagerpaw and Minnowkit

**ELDERS**

Eaglewing-White tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Missingfoot-Ginger tom with pale amber eyes and missing paw

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS  
**

Faith-Gray tabby kittypet tom with blue eyes

Lana-Brown kittypet she-cat with lime green eyes

Hades-Dark russet kittypet tom with firey amber eyes

Tire-Jet black rouge tom with amber eyes

Murk-Dark grey tom with lighter patches and green eyes

Ghost-White tom with amber eyes

Hope-Ginger rouge she-cat with amber eyes

**Thank you to GravityFallsMD for the characters Wolfstar, Mistflight, Crimsonfang, Nightprowl and Snakeskin!**

**Thanks to Crazyeddy for the character Faith!**

**PROLOGUE  
**

Owlscar raced across the dense forest, holding a sleeping, dark blue-gray tabby tom kit in his jaws. Owlscar could imagine the horrble worry Wolfstar would feel, after all he stole Crimsonfang from him. His only regret however, was not being able to see Minnowkit, his sister's daughter grow up. As he sprinted toward the clearing, he spotted a dark shape waiting, also with a kit in it's jaws. Owlscar smiled to himself. _'He's actually here!' _Owlscar thought as he slowed down to a stop next to the cat. "Hello Beetlewing"


	2. Chapter 2

**Faith's POV**

Faith woke up, yawning and stretching his limbs. Lana stirred quietly in her sleep, nestled in the fluffy bed next to him. Faith decided to go eat. He was surprised to see no food in his or Lana's bowl.

"Lana!"

Lana groaned and lifted her head. "What?"

"Why is there no food?" Lana's eyes' instantly opened.

"WHAT!" Lana screeched. She quickly got up and took a look. Lana meowed

"I had this happen to me before. Faith, our owner has left us."

"No! He wouldn't!"

"Faith, maybe Hades's owner can take us in."

"I don't wanna be near that cat! He gives me the creeps!"

"Faith please!"

"No."

"Lets go outside at least."

"Fine" Both Lana and Faith climbed out of the window.

"Hades!" Lana screeched. A russet tom with eerie pale amber eyes poked his head up.

"Whats up?" he asked, smiling creepily.

"Our twoleg left us!"

"Both of you can stay with me."

Faith said, "Well I'm joining Moonclan!"

"Umm.. Ok." Lana replied.

"Good Luck!" Hades said as Faith headed into the forest.

Faith heard the faint rustling of leaves just as a Moonclan patrol appeared.

"What are you doing here kittypet?" a black tom with a white patch on his face snarled.

"Um.. er.. I want to join the clan?" Faith stuttered. The black tom snorted, and a pale ginger tabby smirked.

"Yeah right." the tabby cat said. "You have to be clan-born in order to really understand the hardships of clan life."

"But but-" Faith started to say, but a light brown cat with dark patches interrupted him

"Go to back to your twoleg, kittypet before I show you my claws!" The cat said as he flexed his claws. "And never come back again!" Faith ran in Sunclan's direction.

**Wolfstar's POV**

I was worried. You would be too, if one of your kids disappeared. **(Wolfstar stop breaking the 4th wall!) **Fine, fine. **(Good!) **Anyway, look, there's Blizzardmask's dawn patrol coming though the camp.

"Wolfstar!"

"What happened?"

"We found a kittypet on our land and drove him to Sunclan area."

"Oh. No sign of Breezekit?"

"No. Not even a scent."

_"What in the name of Starclan could have happened to him?"_ Wolfstar thought as he paced though the camp. I went inside the nursery.

"Wolfstar."

"What is it, Crimsonfang?"

"I think Sunclan may have something to do with Breezekit's disappearance."

"Why?"

"The night he was kitnapped, I smelled traces of Sunclan in this den."

"Oh. Time for a clan meeting."

"Bye Wolfstar." I climbed up the High Birch easily and sat in the branches.

**Bramblekit's POV**

"Sandpelt! Sandpelt!" I meowed at my mother.

"Huh?" She replied half-asleep.

"Today I'm six moons!"

"What mentor do you think you're going to get?"

"Oh, maybe Snakeskin, but his sister Nightprowl is really scary. Or Rosethorn, but it's weird being trained by your own sister."

"What about Pinestar?"

"Well, he's crazy."

"..." Then Pinestar called:

"All cats who can hunt in broad daylight gather for a clan meeting!" I jumped up and raced out of the den. I skidded to a stop as my mother hurried to get me groomed. Sandpelt licked me all over, getting my fur to lie in exactly the right place. I walked to the front of the crowd.

"Bramblekit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bramblepaw. Your mentor will be Snakeskin. I hope Snakeskin will pass down all he knows on to you."

"Snakeskin, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Leafstorm, and you have shown yourself to be understanding and honest. You will be the mentor of Bramblepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." I touched noses with him, and Pinestar said, "Clan meeting dismissed!"


End file.
